Lips of an Angel
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: The title is only a reference to the song that inspired the fic. SLASH Greg/Nick. Greg calls Nick one night...


**A/N I've never written SLASH fiction before, but when I was listening to the song "Lips of an Angel" this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So needless to say this story is based off the song "Lips of an Angel"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The cell phone sprang to life, glowing and buzzing. It skimmed across the top of the nightstand as it vibrated. Nick exhaled deeply and pulled himself from to grasps of the woman in his bed. He reached for the offending object, squinting at the bright light it was emitting. He let his eyes focus on the name flashing across the ID. **Greg**_._ Nick eased off the bed and quietly shuffled out the room.

"Greg, it's late" He mumbled as he flipped the phone open.

"I know" the voice on the other end of the line squeaked.

"And this is my only night off this week, this isn't the best time" Nick added.

"I know, I'm really sorry, I just…" Greg trailed off into a half hiccup, half sob.

"G, what's wrong? You're crying" Nick half gasped. His heart ached, having a feeling he knew where this was headed.

"I miss you" Greg admitted. Nick winced, those three words really hit home.

"I know, I miss you too" Nick managed to say, now trying not to cry himself.

"I shouldn't have…"Greg sobbed.

"No, no, I just have to be quiet" Nick protested at a whisper. Greg's heart sank. He knew Nick was with her and the truth was he wasn't exactly single either, but to have the constant reminder stung.

"So, she's uh there, with you?" Greg choked.

"Yeah, well, she's in the bedroom" Nick sighed. "I wish she was you" He added in a barely audible tone. Greg felt the slightest hint of hope flare up inside of him. Nick and Greg shared very strong feelings for each other and both were out in the open about it and had even taken steps towards a relationship. When it became time to take the final leap, both were too scared to put their solid friendship in jeopardy so they took off in romantically opposite directions, trying to get past their feelings. Nick explored the opposite side of his bisexuality and found a sweet caring girlfriend and Greg stumbled upon a less than perfect boyfriend, but he filled the void and that all worked, for a little bit. They soon found their feelings for each other hindering their relationships with their current significant others, thus leading to many phone conversations much like the current one.

"Nicky" Greg exhaled. At the mention of his name, Nick closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the couch cushion.

"God, that sounds so good" He mentioned. Greg could almost hear the smile in the Texan's voice. "You know, it's actually kind of funny you called." Nick commented.

"Why?" Greg was curious.

"I had a dream about you, about us" Nick disclosed.

"What about us?"Greg wondered.

"We were together, and happy" Nick said, almost regrettably so, knowing it might hurt his friend.

"And I wasn't calling you in the middle of the night, crying" Greg added, trying to hide a sob. Nick sighed deeply.

"Does he know you're talking to me? Am I going to get you in trouble?"Nick halfway changed the subject.

"He's not here. I think he knows something is not right, not that he really cares. What about her?" Greg answered, ending in a counter question.

"I don't think she has a clue." Nick replied. "I should probably get back to bed" He finished.

"Nick" Greg almost objected. Nick let out a light laugh.

"Every time you do that, it makes it harder for me to go back in there with her" Nick stated. Greg allowed himself half a smile. "As much as I don't want to, I better go" Nick said again.

"I know, and uh, thanks" Greg mentioned.

"Anytime" Nick promised as he hung up. He took a moment to gather his raging emotions and headed back to bed. As he slid his body back around his girlfriend and twinge of guilt hit him. Here was this beautiful, sweet girl who he really liked and maybe even loved, but he was not in love with her. He could not commit to her and be content with that for the rest of his life. Nick eventually drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Kiley, Nick girlfriend, packed up what things she had at his apartment. Nick thought she had been sleeping the previous night, but the truth was she listened to the whole conversation from just inside the bedroom door. It was about the third conversation of its kind and Kiley had been a hidden witness to all of them. She heard him admit to missing Greg and she saw the tears glimmer in his eyes as the conversations went on. They almost broke her heart. Nick didn't speak much of Greg romantically, but he came up a lot in terms of friendship. Kiley would have to be blind to not see the sparkle in Nick's eyes and the widening of his smile as he spoke of his best friend. Kiley loved Nick. He was pretty much perfect, with the exception of his hours at work, but she knew he could never be completely happy with her. The last thing she wanted was to be the thing keeping that deserving man from happiness. They say if you truly love someone, you have to let them go, and that's just what she planned to do and hopefully she could urge him in the right direction. She wrote a quick note and left for good.

Nick woke up to find himself alone in bed. He searched the apartment looking for his girlfriend, who he knew had the day off. Instead of finding her, he found a note stuck to the refrigerator. He tugged it out from under the magnet and began to read it.

_Nicky,_

_You are truly one of the sweetest, kindest guys I've ever met and you were and amazing boyfriend but I'm not the one for you and I know that. I can't bring you the happiness you deserve , but I know who can. Greg Sanders. You need him, Nick. You love him. Go to him and start that relationship, you're friendship is nothing to worry about, even from an outsider (more or less) it's easy to see how good you two are for each other. Life is too short. I wish you the best of luck!_

_Love always,_

_Kiley_

_P.S. Call me sometime and let me know how it works out ;)_

The content of the note surprised Nick. He had no idea Kiley had as much insight into his life as she did. It made him feel slightly guiltier but relieved at the same time. He swallowed hard as he mulled over her suggestions for him to run to Greg. She was right though, life was too short and not many knew that better than him. He quickly ran through the shower and tossed on some clothes and left his apartment.

The loud knock on the door roused Greg. It took him a minute to piece together exactly what was going on. He noticed he still had his cell phone clutched to his chest. He must have just held onto it after hanging up with Nick the night before. He sighed deeply at the thought of the Texan. The knock echoed through the apartment once more, reminding Greg why he was awake. He fought his way out of his wadded up covers and stumbled to the door. He nearly fell over when he opened the door to find Nick standing there in an army green fitted tee and distressed jeans.

"So that's where my college t-shirt went" Nick laughed. Greg stared at him for a minute, not only terribly confused but also enjoying the sound of Nick's laugh. Finally he realized he was in fact wearing Nick's old t-shirt and a pair boxers. He blushed deeply.

"Uh yeah sorry, I never returned it, that one time you let me borrow it" Greg admitted.

"It's ok, you keep it" Nick said with a wink.

"So, uh, why are you here?" Greg wondered.

"Oh sorry, yeah, well, I uh, I wanted to talk to you" Nick stuttered, suddenly losing some of his confidence.

"If this is about last night, I'm really sorry" Greg squeaked, almost ashamed.

"Well, sorta, but not in a bad way, and there's no need to ne sorry. I'm actually really glad you called." Nick said taking a step closer to inside. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" Greg allowed, leading him into the living room. "What's up?" He urged after they both took a seat on the couch. Nick sat there for a second then stood and began to pace.

"Kiley left me this morning" Nick blurted.

"Oh Nicky, I'm sorry" Greg gasped.

"No, hear me out" Nick fired back. Greg nodded and let him continue.

"She left so I could be with the person I could be truly happy with." Nick explained, hoping Greg would catch the hint. It appeared he did, his eyes lit up and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Greg, I love you" Nick mentioned. Greg flew from the couch and into Nick's arms, embracing him tightly. He buried his face in the Texan's shoulder. After a moment he pushed away and met Nick's eyes.

"I love you too" Greg stated and he leaned in to kiss him. Nick pulled away ever so slightly.

"Wait, what about Jake?" Nick asked, wondering about Greg's current boyfriend. As the words left Nick's mouth, it all came flooding back to Greg.

"Oh, when you and I finished talking last night I called him. We both agreed it wasn't working and ended it" Greg shrugged. A huge smile crawled across Nick face as he looped his arms around Greg's trim waist and finally went in for a kiss. They broke away and pressed their foreheads together.

"You'll never have to call me in the middle of the night crying again" Nick promised.

"Not unless Gris sends one of us out of town to a conference" Greg joked. Nick rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

**The End!**


End file.
